Obsession
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: Beck's had his eye on Tori for a while now and, let's just say he's more than a little into her. Jade knows somethings up and Tori finds herself watching her back throughout this love triangle fiasco. When Jade finds out the truth, she's out for blood. And so, after a few attempts made to her life, Tori finds herself wanting out. One question though: Will Beck let her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Obsession.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Victorious or characters.**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual references, course language and adult themes.**

**My warning: Possessive and Obsessed Beck. Psycho-er Jade. And stalking.**

**Chapter 1: The adorable, the stalker and the psycho.**

**Beck pov.**

Hey, what's up? My name's Beckette Oliver and this is my story. I'm from America, LA to be more precise. I'm 17 and have this girlfriend named Jade, who yeah, is hot and I liked her for a bit... but I'm getting really pissed off. Yesterday she almost killed this girl for accidentally touching me and screamed at some chick who was just looking. I am getting kinda tired of her shitty attitude... but I can't just say it's over, she might kill a girl I actually like. Plus I'm really not in the mood for a stalker. Not that I can say much about that though, I'm probably worse.

There's this chick that goes the same school as us, _Hollywood Arts_. Her name's Victoria Vega... Let's just say that ever since she and I kissed in class I kind of have had it big for he. And so has Jade, just not in a good way... Not that I show it a lot, Jade might hurt her. Anyway, long story short, I like her, I think she likes me but I can't have her... so I have her the only way I can...

**Norm pov.**

It was time for bed and Tori was feeling beat. She just wanted to crash. The day had been way too long. Andre was hounding on about his feelings for Jade that had recently re-risen, Rex and Robbie were having a fight, Trina embarrassed her in front of her entire class... AGAIN, Jade was more hostile and bitchier than ever, and Cat was... well, she was Cat. The only one who wasn't nuts was Beck, and really, she thanked any and every God out there for that...

_'Actually, now that I think about it, he was also acting a little weird.'_ Tori frowned as this thought, chucking her shirt to the side. '_Was it just me or was he a lot... closer today?' _Tori concentrated hard and stopped stripping. '_Yeah, yeah he was! He was also a lot more... touchy feely.' _She reflected on the day.

**FLASHBACK.**

_Tori walked to her locker, getting her books ready for class when-"Boo." Beck whispered in her ear, coming out of nowhere._

"_Holy shit!" Tori spun around and almost leaped 10 feet in the air, slamming against the lockers. He just chuckled amusedly at her glare. 'Who is she trying to scare? She just looks adorable like that...' Beck thought eyes darkening slightly._

"_BECK! Are you insane!?" Tori stared at him, wide-eyed. Her back **hurt** dammit._

"_Calm down Tor, it was just a little scare." Beck discreetly stepped closer to her._

"_Calm down? **Calm down**!?" Tori growled. She then huffed and turned away. "Now we're both going to be late for class!" she pouted angrily. Beck was not happy with her not looking at him. So he stepped up behind her, making no room between the locker and himself. He snaked his arm around her waist and spoke._

"_C'mon Tor, you can't be that mad." His breath was beside her ear, making a shiver run down her spine._

"_Actually, I can." she sniffed. 'Haha, pay back.'_

"_Tori, please forgive me." He whispered, tightening his hold on her as he breathed in her scent._

"_Nope not going to happen." Tori hmphed. She didn't notice their position or his actions, she was lost in the land of revenge. 'Teach you to mess with me.'_

_'Oh man, can someone get any sexier?' Beck clenched his eyes shut and reopened them once he had gained control of himself. She was **flirting** with him, he was aware, though he didn't think she was. "Ba-Basically-" Beck caught himself before saying babe. "-you plan to ignore me all day, just cause of this?" he cocked a brow, turning her to face him. 'Damn, look at those eyes...'_

"_Maybe~" Tori couldn't help a slight smile curve her lips._

_'Oh I see your game...' "Alright, what will it take for you to forgive me?" Beck sighed, putting on a concerned facade._

"_Oh I don't know..." Tori hummed, enjoying the game._

"_Must I go down on one knee and beg?" Beck did so, sliding down her body to make sure she felt **everything**. And felt she did. Beck then grabbed her hand and placed multiple kisses on the back. "I know I am an undeserving wretch, but I beseech you my lady, look deep into your gracious heart and find it in you to forgive scum such as I." Beck said dramatically while holding her hand to his heart._

_Tori laughed and shook ahead. "You're crazy, but nice touch."_

_Beck got to his feet. "Does that mean you forgive me?" his hand was still clasped around her own, against his chest. He had that look, the 'I know you waanna' one that Tori just couldn't say no to._

"_..." Tori gave him a hard stare. "Fine. I forgive you." Tori sighed._

"_Good, cause we are seriously late." Tori's eyes widened significantly and she snapped her head around the hallway._

"_Aw man..." she groaned. "Come on!" Beck just chuckled as he was pulled along._

**END FLASHBACK.**

Not only that but during class, while they were sitting next to each other as per usual, Beck was, quite literally, pressed up against her. His arm had no room so he just wound it around her waist. And her's? Well she was busy taking notes, so she didn't really pay much attention. This was performance, her element, she isn't going to fail a class _made_ for her. Then there was the cafeteria, the one time Tori was completely aware of what beck was doing.

**FLASHBACK.**

"_Oi Tori, hurry up, we're trying to get some food!" Andre complained._

"_Yeah Vega. Beat it." Jade sneered from behind Beck._

_Beck rolled his eyes and looked at Tori. 'I have an idea...' Slowly he slid his hand towards her and slid it up her leg, making her jump for the second time that day. He squeezed it softly, making her turn her head towards the poor sucker that was to face her wrath. That's when she saw Beck smirking down at her, his eyes dared her to speak as his hand caressed her bottom. She just glared sickly sweet before hurrying along. 'She was going to hit me.' Beck thought amusedly as he got his own food, chuckling under his breath as he watched her try to avoid touching people._

_Jade cocked a brow at his chuckle and looked up at him suspiciously. 'What was that about?'_

**END FLASHBACK.**

So yes, in short, Beck was acting very weird.

**Beck Pov.**

I checked my watch. 7 on the dot. Nice. I then climbed up the tree in front of me and swung into the balcony. Making sure the coast was clear, I hooked my lap top to the cord taped by the wall and set up the camera... and there she was. I knew my eyes lit up but I really don't care, she just looked so... amazing.

Oh, I bet you're lost by now. Well, remember how I said I was no better than my girlfriend? Well this is what I meant... I feel bad admitting it but... I've bugged and placed cameras everywhere in Tori's house. Cept her parent's room. No one wants to see that. Anyway, I found out that 7 pm was her shower time so that is when I come to get all my data. I have a lot and I'm just glad the camera let's me delete the info before I store it on my laptop. Also, it let's me have my own private show. Since it was her personal bathroom, I made sure to add more cameras... that meant better angles...that meant... a hard on apparently. I shook my head and got back to work...or well... whatever I was doing.

When Tori got out of the shower, I hid in my usual spot-underneath the bed. Tori had this thing for changing in front of her bed and I had no complaints cause I got quite the view out of it. Oh, you all might be thinking that I'm nuts... maybe even a lunatic... but, I'm not. Just think of me as an over protective boyfriend who is not yet allowed to see his girlfriend naked, but does anyway. Actually no, forget it, I think that sounded worse. Beck just shrugged to himself. '_Forget it, just enjoy... I can't wait till she falls asleep.'_

And, after a few hours downstairs-during which Beck amused himself by going through her things- she came back and crashed on her bed. The one Beck looked forward to snuggling into the moment she falls asleep. _'Which is in 5...4...3...2...'_ Heavy breathing could be heard within the room. _'Time.'_ Beck got out from under the bed and stripped down to his boxers. He then slid in beside his... obsession. Stroking her hair gently, Beck wrapped his arms securely around her and once again breathed in Tori's scent. _'Mine.'_ And he drifted off.

**Well, tell me what you think yeah? Haha, first real couple fanfic~! Hope you liked it! R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Obsession.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Victorious or characters.**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual references, course language and adult themes.**

**My warning: Possessive and Obsessed Beck. Psycho-er Jade. And stalking.**

**Chapter 2: The Dream the Dance and the Danger.**

**Beck pov.**

A buzz from his wrist shocked Beck awake and his eyes snapped open. It was seven. He groggily looked down at the girl in his arms before letting a lazy smile stretch his face. "Morning gorgeous." His voice was soft and caressed her ear gently, making her moan in pleasure.

"Beck." she mumbled softly, snuggling deeper into their embrace. God he loved her.

_'That's right, say my name, no one else's.'_ Beck groaned lowly as she rubbed herself against him, trying to get more comfortable. _'This is **torture**. Ah shit.'_ Beck looked down at his boxers and growled. _'Erections in the morning again, really? Ah, this bites.'_ Then again, it's not like he wasn't used to this, it was basically a routine by now... how long has it been... 4 months? Yeah, give or take a few days.

Beck slid his hand to her rump and squeezed slightly, letting another moan drop from her plush pouty lips. He proceeded to grind himself against her, getting some relief from the friction. _I can't take it anymore!_ Beck turned them over, towering above Tori's unconscious form. His knees slid underneath her thighs and he lifted her legs, thrusting against Tori's shorts... which was slowly dampening. Beck kissed her lips softly at first and then started putting more pressure on them, slipping his tongue in as she gasped. A mix of moans and groans filled the quietness of the room, breaking the tranquility and filled it with unbridled passion and heat. Feeling that she was ready to burst, Beck quickly finished her and ran into the bathroom.

**Norm Pov.**

White heat shocked Tori, both her eyes and mouth snapped open, crying Beck's name in ecstasy. She jerked up, eyes wide and alert. Then Tori flopped onto the bed. "Wet dream again, really?" Beck had to fight off a chuckle at the similar words. "And it's Beck... again!" she flomped against her pillow and let out a scream. That's when the alarm went off. Tori slid her eyes to the side. "Ever since that kiss..." she mumbled. _'The timing's just plain creepy too.'_ Tori closed her eyes and breathed in. She was hallucinating so much she was sure every morning her bed smelled like Beck. But that was kinda impossible. Meanwhile, Beck was in the bathroom... getting rid of a little problem. He clenched his eyes shut and breathed in the scent of Tori's shirt, imagining it was her touching him as he sought his release. Finally Beck came, stifling a groan with said shirt.

Panting, Beck laid his head against the wall. Gaining back his energy, he cleaned up, so as to avoid being found out. He then slipped his boxers back on and waited for Tori to get into the bathroom. And she did. She was one of the rare weird ones that brushed their teeth while having a bath. But, of course, this helped Beck, seeing as it made it easy for him to slip out unnoticed. Tori then shuffled into the bathroom, not noticing Beck in the tub because of the curtain. She undressed tiredly, completely unaware of Beck's hungry gaze. She then got in, starting up the water. While she slipped in, Beck slipped out. He had enough time to perfect this art after all. Beck got dressed while Tori was in the shower, and left with one last longing glance. Like a ninja he scaled the tree and ran to his own little trailer. He forgot to mention they lived really close to each other. He then had a shower of his own, getting ready for school.

**Norm pov.**

Tori heard familiar voices and her gaze snapped to the couple. _'Oh man, there's Beck, I can't even look him in the eye!'_ Tori was freaking out. After all, one does not simply be buddy-buddy with a friend they had a sex dream about the night before. Friendships don't work that way, if you hadn't noticed. Well, easily anyway.

Beck could see every emotion flicker across her face; embarrassment, fear, nervousness... desire? _'How adorable... she's so cute like that... that face just can't hide or keep a secret... I like it. It's a nice change.' _Unfortunately for him though, he currently had his arm around his girlfriend, who was talking about a pet scorpion she wanted to get, and something about color. _'Tori's just so innocent. I wonder what she'd do if she knew?' _Tori finally met Beck's gaze. She was caught. She froze at her locker as his eyes traveled along her body. _'Look at that body...'_ He smirked, she blushed.

"Beck, are you listening?" Jade glared.

"Yeah-" He ripped his eyes away from Tori's now flustered face and went to Jade's annoyed one. "-I think black would be cool." he gave a lazy smile and she smirked, nodding. She then turned to see Tori. Her mood plummeted significantly. _'Hm, was that a frown on my little Tori's face too? Interesting...'_

**Beck pov.**

"Vega." Jade smiled sickly sweet.

"Jade..." Tori looked nervous, but she was determined not to let Jade get the better of her. I love it when she's like that.

"Morning Tori." I waved, bringing her attention to me. Where it belonged.

"Hey Beck." she smiled gently, and I swear I almost melted, seriously.

"Don't talk to him. You, let's go." Jade glared and pulled me along.

I just winked at Tori and mouthed 'Talk to you later.' She blushed, nodding as I smirked, turning back around.

I didn't see Tori till lunch and everyone sat, having the usual... or unusual, chat. There were only two classes we had alone-or well, without Jade. Performance and dance. She was my partner for dance, clearly. Cat and Robbie were also in performance with us and only Cat was in our dance class. So I guess we were never really alone. Sure that irked me a bit, but it didn't mean I didn't take advantage. Especially since I was sure Cat wouldn't notice a thing and Robbie, well, he was too busy staring at Cat to do anything or notice. Oh yeah, I have dance next... sweet.

**Norm pov.**

_'Oh man, I have dance next, that means Beck. Oh man oh man oh man!'_ Tori was freaking on her way to dance and she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She crashed straight into the back of a surprised and amused Beck. "Woah, who put a wall there." Tori shook her head.

"Do I take that as a compliment?" Beck cocked a brow, helping her steady herself.

Tori clapped her hands over her mouth and squeaked. "Oh my god Beck, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, thought it came out more of a "mrgkr, mmkrfen, fmkerf!"

Beck's brow was raised higher before he smiled and nodded. "It's alright Tori." He patted her head gently, before taking it away... by sliding his hand down the upper part of her body. She flushed crimson before nodding and scurrying to class. Beck just chuckled and followed her. _'Look at that ass sway, even when she's in a hurry... tsk, Tori, Tori, Tori. You're not making this easy for me.'_

When they got to class the teacher nodded at them and they took their seats. As usual, Beck managed to get close enough that winding his arm around Tori was necessary for both their comfort. _'What is he doing!? Jade will kill me!' _Tori was freaking out... again.

"Calm down Tori." Beck whispered, his thumb stroking her thigh. "I won't let you get hurt." he then swept his tongue across the shell of her ear, making her shiver as she whimpered softly.

"Listen up class!" The teacher bellowed. "Today I am giving you all an assignment!" This got everyone's attention, even the attention of the secret couple we all know and love. "I will assign each of you a particular dance so get into pairs." Everyone got into pairs. "Now, I want to make this clear. This is worth 30 percent of your grades, so you can't screw up. If it's samba I want to see that sway and sashe, if it's ballet I want to see top notch balance and grace, if it's Tango... I should be unable to tell your limbs apart from your partner's. Is that understood?" There was a call of yes and shared nods before he went on to assign the dances.

The thought on everyone's mind was what they were going to have to do. "Jen and Rick, flamenco; Carly and Jessie, salsa; Kate and Fred, cha cha; Cat and Gregg, pasodoble..." Dance after dance was given out until finally-"Tori and Beck, Tango." Beck let a slow grin shape his lips before he slid his eyes to his partner's. She was terrified.

_'This is going to be bad.'_

_'This is going to be good.'_

She gulped. He grinned.

**Well, now the story got hot and heavy, you like ;p? Don't like D:? I need to know to keep updating :D! If ya don't then I'll feel like it's no good :( and no good is bad! D:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Obsession.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Victorious or characters.**_

_**Warning: Rated M for sexual references, course language and adult themes.**_

_**My warning: Possessive and Obsessed Beck. Psycho-er Jade. And stalking.**_

**Chapter 3: The date, the problem and the choice.**

**Norm pov.**

The couple stepped out of the class together and Beck was the first one to break the silence. "So Tori, it seems like we'll be spending a lot more time together..." Beck said with a smirk as they walked outside to get lunch. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans as he walked beside a very jumpy looking Tori.

"Haha, yeah..." Tori laughed nervously, averting her eyes from Beck as much as she could. She couldn't look him in the eye after everything that's happened. Before he didn't do anything that suggested him liking her, that made Tori keep her distance. But, now that Beck was chasing after her? Well let's just say she wasn't stupid enough to drown in temptation. Beck, however, seemed to have other ideas. He suddenly sped up his pace.

"So when and where should we get together and practise?" he asked, hopping in front of her, making her jump in surprise. "You're place or mine?" His eyes flashed wickedly.

"Oh! Um, er, I dunno, how about my house on Saturday? We can think of the routine then." Tori said, some of her spunk coming back to her and she smiled widely at him.

_'Much better' _Beck thought, noting her smile. "It's a date." he winked, sauntering off. Tori's eyes bulged. '_Beck says what now?_' She stared after his retreating back in a daze. She stayed like that till he got out of sight, and then some, not even noticing a presence beside her.

"...r...ori...TORI!" Andre exclaimed, finally getting the brunette's attention.

"Huh? What? Oh, hey Andre, when'd you get there?" Tori asked, smiling at him.

"Oh uh I dunno, like five minutes ago."Andre looked weirdly at Tori. "You feeling alright Tor?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tori asked him, now looking oddly at him.

"I dunno, but I had to call your name about 5 times... I think that'll worry a guy." Andre said, teasing jokily.

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Tori glared playfully at him. _'I sounded like Cat for a second.'_

"Nothin, nothin!" Andre grinned, putting his hand up in surrender. "Dang, chill girl, you sounded like Cat for a sec. Besides, I think someone's just cranky cause they're hungry." Andre pocked Tori's stomach and received a swat at his hand. "Oi, watch it, that's hurtful." Andre frowned, pretending to be in pain.

"Oh my god, are you alright!?" Tori asked hurriedly, inspecting his hand.

"Haha, yeah, just playin with you." Andre grinned. Tori gawked at him before glaring and stomping off. "Hey, Tori come back, I'm sorry." Andre said, looking worriedly at an angry Tori's back.

She turned around and grinned at him. "I'm getting better aren't I?"

"...Dang girl, good job." Andre nodded approvingly, grinning back at her and they headed off to lunch.

**Beck pov.**

_Well isn't that precious_. I glared at the sight before me with barely contained anger. Hey, don't get me wrong, Andre's like my best friend and a great guy, but when he flirts with my girl? Let's say things don't end out too well. _...Stop touching him..._ I glowered, growling slightly under my breath as her hands wrapped around his. Just as I was about to storm there, a voice stopped me.

"Hey baby, I haven't seen you all day." A hand snuck around my waist and I felt a kiss land on my cheek.

"Hey babe," I dropped a kiss on Jade's lips before giving her a lazy smile._ I wonder if they've stopped._ Man it was killing me. I was itching to run up there and punch Andre straight in the face. I know he doesn't mean anything but dammit all if I let that stop me. "Oh, you won't be able to come over Saturday, I need to go to a friend's to get an assignment done." I told her, my smirk turned to a grimace as she glared darkly at me.

"What _friend_." she basically seethed at me.

"Tori's." I sighed, knowing this wouldn't end too well.

"...Vega... you're going to _Vega's_ house!?" she exclaimed, getting angrier by the second.

"Yeah well, we were paired up so." I shrugged, trying to make this seem as nonchalant as possible, ignoring the fact that I was excited as hell.

"Oh? And did you _choose_ her?" Jade bit out. I groaned inwardly, knowing I made the wrong choice of words.

"Yeah but, only cause it needed to be a girl, and she was the closest one I know, vise versa." I explained, trying to calm Jade down.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, is this _class_ you both seemed to have together." Jade smiled sickly sweet.

_Oh shit._ "Dance." I said calmly, knowing Jade was about to burst. She opened her mouth in disbelief and I waited for her to crack it. But nothing came. I looked at her cautiously. _Wrong move._

"Are you kidding me!?" Jade was outraged to say the least. "No way, forget it!" she glared icily.

"Come on Jade, you're being unreasonable, it's worth 30 percent of my final grade, and we've been in that class all year." I told her, once again trying to calm her down.

"Unreasonable? _Unreasonable_!?" Jade spat out. "Well _excuse me_ for not wanting my boyfriend and the girl he kissed to dance together." She spun around and stormed off. I sighed and followed her, knowing this would take a while. _Saturday night's gonna feel so much better after this._

**Norm pov.**

Tori was nervous, to say the least. It was Saturday afternoon and Beck was coming over in 2 minutes. To dance with her. _Tango_ with her for _5 HOURS_. _'Oh manohmanohmaaan.' _Tori groaned and walked. She was currently dressed in black genie pants and a tight black singlet. Black heels adorned her feet as she paced from one end of the stairs to another. Before she could dwell on this any longer, however, there was a knock at the door. Tori recomposed herself and went to answer. She opened the door with flourish and gave Beck a big smile. "Come on in." she grinned at him, opening the door even wider.

He smirked and nodded. "Don't mind if I do." _'God, could she look any sexier?' _He took a few steps inside and Tori shut the door behind him.

"So what were you thinking with the routine?" Tori asked, smiling widely at him, trying to hide her nervousness from showing. _'He looks soooo hot'_ Beck adorned a white wife-beater and was in black track pants and black converses.

"Well I was thinking of doing a cool tango version of guilty pleasure." Beck's eyes gleamed with something that set Tori on fire.

"O-" Tori's voice cracked a little and she had to clear her throat. "You mean the one b-by Cobra Starship?" Tori asked, smiling nervously.

"So you know it." Beck smirked lightly.

"Y-yeah, but don't you think it's a bit hard-core for that?" Tori questioned, really thinking about it.

"Hmm, alright, then I may have another one." Beck thought about it. "Toxic." he decided, nodding to make it final.

"The Britney Spears one? I surprised you know it." Tori teased, relaxing a bit at the familiar territory.

"Haha, so funny." Beck rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance, but failing because of the traitorous smile on his face. '_I actually learned it from you... but no one needs to know how that happened._ Beck's thoughts made his smile turn wicked. "So?" he cocked a brow.

"...Sure." Tori agreed, growing nervous once again at the sight of his face. She plugged her iPod into the speakers before choosing the song. She pressed play and Beck held out a hand. Tori gulped nervously as he drew her body close to his as the music started up. _'Let's get this show on the road.'_

**Sorry people, been a little busy lately and my internet's also been screwing with me. I know a lot of you are waiting for some more action between the couple and I admit, the story has changed a little from what I imagined it to be, but I just think it makes things a little more interesting. Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think yeah? ;p.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Obsession.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Victorious or characters.**_

_**Warning: Rated M for sexual references, course language and adult themes.**_

_**My warning: Possessive and Obsessed Beck. Psycho-er Jade. And stalking.**_

**_Note_: ****. -This- _is just the dancing._  
**

**Chapter 4: The Tango, the Toxic and the Timing.**

Beck slid his hands down Tori's body and gripped her hips to him. She had no choice but to go along with it, seeing that he was stronger than her and Tango was a very intimate dance so she'd have to suck it up and deal with her desires. On the plus side, Tori was cleared of her nerves when she heard the first words of the song.

_Baby, can't you see?_

**Tori whipped her leg around Beck, getting into character.**

_I'm calling_

**She arched back, towards the floor as his head nuzzled her stomach.**

_A guy like you_

**She snapped her head back up and dragged a hand across his body.**

_Should wear a warning_

**Tori stomped her leg to the floor and pushed Beck backwards, yet kept a finger on his chest.**

_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

**Beck dropped a hand from her waist as they moved; each step Tori took forward he moved back.**

Her eyes mirrored the desire this song evoked in her and the way she was looking at him made Beck's blood burn. His eyes flashed, it was his turn.

_There's no escape_

**He grabbed her across the waist as she turned to run, pulling her against his body yet again, making her bent her neck into his shoulder.**

_I can't wait, I need a hit_

**He flipped her down so she was arched again.**

_Baby, give me it_

**She hooked her leg around his neck as he slid to his knees, her hair brushed the floor lightly.**

_You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

**They stared in each others eyes as his nose brushed from her stomach right up to her chin. Lingering just above her face.**

_Too high,_

**He threw her into a standing position**

_can't come down_

**His hand slipped up her own in attempt to pull to the floor**

_Losing my head_

**Beck jumped to his feet and lifted Tori again.**

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

**Tori hooked her legs around him as he spun.**

_Do you feel me now?_

**She circled her head and he slid her down his body to the floor.**

_With a taste of your lips_

**Their foreheads touched.**

_I'm on a ride_

**Tori's legs wrapped around Beck's hips.**

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

**She hung dangerously low on his waist.**

_With a taste of poison paradise_

**Beck threw Tori behind his back then back to the front.**

_I'm addicted to you_

**Tori held his head to her chest.**

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**She slid down his body to the floor.**

_And I love what you do_

**Tori's arm slid up his leg and she snapped her head to look up at him from the floor.**

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**Tori grabbed Beck's shirt and pulled him to the floor, sliding back to give him more room and her more leverage. He fell above her, trapping her body under his arms.**

_It's getting late_

**Tori threaded her fingers in Beck's hair.**

_To give you up_

**She pulled his head down to meet her's.**

_I took a sip from my devil cup_

**Her tongue slid out of his mouth and licked his lips.**

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

**She flipped him so that he was on top, straddling him.**

_Too high, can't come down_

**Tori got to her feet and rocked her hips above Beck's head.**

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

**Beck got to his feet and wrapped an arm around Tori's waist.**

_Can you feel me now?_

**Facing away from Beck, Tori hooked her leg around his shoulder the other sliding into a split as he moved backwards, his hand sliding down from her lower thigh to cup her covered innocence. He used that to lift her on his shoulder till her leg was pointed in the air and her hair brushing his ass. She spun around his body and back to the floor.**

_With a taste of your lips_

**His head darted to her lips but she turned and he simply slid them along her neck.**

_I'm on a ride_

**They stepped across and around each other in a series of complicated steps, yet at the same time, in a circle.**

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

**Tori slid to the floor in a splits with Beck's hand sliding from her shoulder to her fingers.**

_With a taste of poison paradise_

**Beck pulled Tori up and threw her in the air**

_I'm addicted to you_

**He caught her.**

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**Their heads moved in a circular motion.**

_And I love what you do_

**Their lips brushed.**

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**Tori was flipped into a tight princess cradle.**

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**She stretched out and arched backwards in Beck's arms.**

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

**Tori slid her body back into the tight cradle.**

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

**Beck dropped her down to the floor and pulled Tori up an inch before her body touched the floor.**

_With a taste of poison paradise_

**He pulled her into a standing position and embraced her close.**

_I'm addicted to you_

**Tori's leg lifted up and his hand followed, sliding down her torso to her pelvic then to her foot.**

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**Tori slid her hands down his sides and tipped her body side ways, doing a cartwheel and kicking his hands away.**

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

**Tori spun out of his reach, only to have Beck mimic her faster, so she wound up in his arms again, her back to his chest.**

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

**She slid to the floor in a side split, his arms hooked under her arms, stopping her an inch before the floor.**

_With a taste of poison paradise_

**She was pulled back up and turned in his arms, with a little space in between them.**

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**Tori skimmed her foot along Beck's frame before pushing away from him, breaking his hold on her as they slid away. The couple stood a step apart from each other, eyes boring into their partner's.**

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

**They prowled around each other in a circle.**

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

**Beck's arms shot out and grabbed Tori to him.**

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

**Their legs tangled as they walked in a circle on one spot, never moving away from each other and legs never separating.**

_I think I'm ready now_

**Tori bent back and Beck followed her with his head, her fingers fisted his hair as his hand squeezing her ass tightly.**

They stayed in that pose for a few more seconds before collapsing to the floor in exhaustion.

"...Wow." Tori said after a little while.

"Yeah." Beck breathed out, chuckling. "I especially liked the kiss at the start." He had enough energy to waggle his brows, making Tori burst out laughing.

"Yeah sorry about that, I got too swept up in the moment." Tori mumbled as her face went up in flames.

"Tongue was necessary?" Beck raised a brow.

"That... That was cause she said taste! Okay!? Taste!" Tori was freaking out and mortified.

"Mmm-hmm, and I'm sure it's got nothing to do with me being sexy or anything." Beck scoffed and pfft-ed jokingly.

"Not at all..." Tori muttered embarrassedly, wishing she had the energy to dig a hole and hide in it.

'She didn't say no to the sexy part.' Beck chuckled and turned so he was on his stomach above Tori. "Really? I think you're lying." Beck's eyes sparked as he took in her sweat shined skin and messed hair.

"I...I'm...not..." Tori mumbled dazedly as he brought his face closer to her's.

"Mmm-hmm." His lips brushed her's. "You don't want it." he mumbled brushing his lips against her's again, both pairs of eyes hooded.

"Not" -kiss- "at all" -kiss- "Mmmph" -whimper and kiss. And like that the couple got more and more focused on their pleasure and forgot about the dance, about Jade, about everything. There was nothing but them and their desires.

Arms and legs tangled with each other as kisses became more heated, more urgent, more passionate. Fingers ghosted, palms cupped, legs tangled, toes curled and tongues danced as moans and groans filled the air. The house was filled with the sounds of sucking and cloths rustling and broken words, whimpers.

Before it could move on to skin on skin, however, there was a pounding on the door and a sound of a cellphone ring filled the room. This caused the couple to break off and stare wide eyed at each other, still holding on. They snapped out of their stupor as the phone rang again and more fists against wood were heard. Tori tore her eyes from Beck and tried to get up. He let her and they went to answer their different duties. Both with the same thought.

_'What just happened?'_

_**Soooo, you likey? I know I likey! I was going for a sort of modern version of the tango and this song kinda fits their relationship. Beck is dangerous, Tori is falling, and hard, and they're each other's drug, they can't get enough. Especially when it comes to lips ;p So, tell me what you think yeah? I'd love to know your thoughts on this :D I wonder who's at the door and on the phone... .  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Obsession.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Victorious or characters.**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual references, course language and adult themes.**

**My warning: Possessive and Obsessed Beck. Psycho-er Jade. And stalking.**

**Chapter 5: The bitch, the hoe and the just plain no.**

**Beck pov.**

I flipped my cell and put it to my ear, wanting to wail on whoever screwed up me and Tori's moment. "Beck here." I said calmly, inside I was frustrated as hell but there was no way I would let it show through my voice with _her_ on the other line.

"Where the fuck are you?" Jade snapped, her voice sounding more pissed off by each word. I visibly winced at her tone.

"At Tori's. The dance remember..?" I said slowly, gently.

"I'm coming over there!" Jade yelled.

"Woahwoahwoah." I interrupted her, I started to freak out, if she came over, Tori was next to fish bait. "I don't think that would be the best idea." I told her, trying to change her mind.

"And why the fuck not? Are you screwing her over there!? Beck I swear to _God_ if you're-" Jade went off on a tangent.

"Fuck no!" I sounded genuinely surprised and it made Jade stop mid rant. Thank you acting classes. "It's just, dancing means body-to-body contact and I don't want you freaking out on me... like right now." I told her, trying to calm her down, and succeeding. "_You're_ my girlfriend remember?" I said, letting fondness flow through my voice. Really though, I just wanted to get back to Tori... really bad.

**Tori pov.**

I rushed and answered the door, fixing up my appearance so I didn't look like I was getting _down_ with the hottest guy in school, Beck Oliver. I pulled open the door with flourish, after I had composed myself, and welcomed the stranger.

"Tori! Thank god you were home. I lost my key so mind if I have yours?" It was Trina, great.

"Hey Trina, what are you doing here? I thought you were out with...'friends'..?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm when all I wanted to do was slam the door in Trina's face and giggle like a school girl who just got her first kiss with the boy of her dreams. Close enough really.

"I need you're key-" she yanked it from the wall where it was usually located. "Thanks little sis. I'll be back late so yeah, bye." Trina then strutted off. I blinked. That was fast. Shrugging I shut the door and leaned against it. How was I going to face him? I pulled myself together and walked back to Beck, walking down the hallway.

I caught someone conversation, Beck must be still on the phone. Then time stopped. "_You're_ my girlfriend remember?" Those words made everything we just did crash on me. It was like a slap to the face. "Yeah? Alright...are you sure? Promise? Kay. See you later babe." with that he shut his phone. Tears prickled my eyes. I was about to stalk up to him and give him the bitch slap he deserves when suddenly the was the sound of a phone hitting the wall.

**Norm pov.**

"Shit." Beck swore, dumping his body against the couch and throwing an arm over his face, groaning in annoyance. He then heard the light tapping of footsteps head his way, making him wince again. He then remembered where he was and who he was with.

"Beck... you okay..?" Tori asked tentatively. She retrieved the phone and handed it to him before kneeling down beside him so they were level. He sighed softly at her gentle tone and removed his arm. Beck turned his face towards Tori's and lifted a hand to cup the smooth, supple skin of her cheek.

"Yeah beautiful, I'm fine." Beck said softly, pecking her on the lips before stroking her face. Tori blushed crimson and froze a little, not knowing what to do around the suddenly gentle and complimenting Beck. Said guy suddenly swept her into his arms and lifted her onto the couch beside him. Tori let out a squeal of surprise and struggled a little.

"Beck, what the heck!?" Tori asked after he had her lying beside him in his arms.

"What?" Beck held her closer and breathed in Tori's sweet, natural scent. "I need a recharge." Beck shrugged, his hands sliding underneath her cloths and resting on her thigh and stomach. Tori shuddered as Beck's warm hand ran against her belly. The feel of calloused fingers run up and down the smooth expanse of her tummy made the butterflies within restless.

"Beck..." Tori whimpered. He smirked at this and slid his hands higher and lower. One palm caressed her breast as the other snuck it's way to her hidden cave. Tori's eyes, which were previously shut, snapped open at the feel of fingers grip _her_. "Beck stop! What are you doing!?" Tori was alarmed. She started struggling a bit, trying to escape his hold.

Beck held her tighter and nibbled on her ear lobe. "Shh, you'll get used to it, calm down Tori." he whispered, making her head fuzzy and her eyes darken a fraction. She then snapped back to reality and struggled once more.

"Don't tell me to calm down! This is _not_ a situation where calm and down can be in the same sentence!" She was panicking, and he need to stop her... soon. He slid a finger inside of her, making her gasp out and vice grip his hand with her thighs, preventing him from moving any further. "Oh my god!" Tori choked out, bucking slightly. Her hands rushed down to his but she was too slow, instead getting her wrists lifted above her as she was pinned to the couch.

"Tori I need you to let me continue or this won't be good for either of us." Beck frowned, using his thighs to spread apart her own. His hand slid out of her only to move her pants down to her knees, giving him full access and a clear view. Beck then once again slid a slim appendage into the sacred cavern. He watched in sick fascination as her folds convulsed around his finger, sucking it in greedily, weeping slightly in pleasure.

"Nn... we...can't!" Tori gasped out, tossing her head in pleasure every time he moved his fingers a little.

"Don't worry, when I take you it will be in bed and for as long as I want. The first time I'll be gentle. Later, though, I can't promise much... But right now I just want to enjoy your body while I have the time." With that Beck added another finger and stretched her out, twisting and turning inside her, making her writhe and cry out in pleasure.

"Beck... stop! Please..." Tori moaned out, whimpering a little when his grip tightened. "...I'm scared..."

"Shh, I won't hurt you." Beck cooed. Just wait till I'm finished, alright Tori..?" Beck muttered, not really paying attention. "Hey, I'm gonna let go of your hands, but don't be naughty." Beck told her, releasing his grip and sliding her body up. He fished in his pocket and took out his phone. Tori looked at him confusedly, until she saw a flash go off.

"Beck!" she cried, but he just shushed her, taking a couple more shots before putting the phone away. She then found his face buried in her thighs, his hands holding them unnecessarily far apart to give him a much more in depth view. She cried out when she felt his tongue enter her. Beck glided his hands to hers and then guided them to her own thighs, making her spread them for him, keeping them apart.

Beck's tongue danced in Tori's tight passageway, stretching out their lips to dig deeper. He lapped away the juices spilling from her entrance with barely restrained thirst. She tasted like honey... like sugar, so sweet. And boy did Beck crave something sweet right then. Tori felt tears prick at her eyes as Beck continued on with his ministrations, moaning out loud when he hit a particular spot that made her see stars. Finally Tori felt something inside of her snap and her body spasmed violently as she gave a shriek of ecstasy. Tori felt herself release into Beck's mouth before slumping into the couch.

"Wh..." Tori gasped, panting heavily. "What... was that..?" she whispered, voice strained from her cries. Fresh tears had fallen from her eyes during her orgasm and her hair was tousled from their activities. Her lips were puckered slightly and her eyes seemed lost, in a daze. Altogether this made Beck in need of some release himself, but he knew he couldn't push it that far yet, otherwise she'd be scared off. Well, more than now anyway.

"Your first time experiencing that huh? Glad it was with me." Beck smirked lazily and stroked her inner thigh, eying the drenched tuft of brown hair fondly._ 'Like hell it'd be with anyone else...'_ His fingers went to play with the bundle of curls unconsciously as his eyes traveled to Tori's face. She was looking at him like a trapped gazelle... and it was turning him on. Beck's tongue swiped across his lips as he eyed her own pink petals. Beck opened his mouth a little and closed them around her bottom lip, sucking them gently.

Releasing her, Beck smirked again. "You sounded really sexy when you came, be prepared for more of that alright? Cause it was awesome." He grinned sexily and withdrew his hands from her nether regions. He then slide her panties back around her forbidden fruit as well as her pants. Something suddenly occurred to Beck and he froze. Tori looked at him questioningly... until he pulled her singlet over her head and undid her bra.

"What the-What are you doing-" Beck silenced her with a finger and removed her bra. Two twin mounds popped out of their confines and bounced gently on her chest. Tori moaned as the cold air swiped against her nipples and made them tighten. "Beck..." said man was currently looking down at her peaks in awe, burning this into his memory. He took out his phone again and quickly snapped a couple pics before Tori could say anything against it. "Beck, delete them! What if someone sees!" Tori freaked out but Beck just smiled at her.

"As if I'd let anyone see you like this." he tsked. _'Finally, all up close shots taken.'_ "Now shh, let me do what I want." Beck kissed her softly, trailing butterfly kisses down to her breasts. His tongue peaked out from his mouth and slid across her left nipple, sliding across and around it before latching onto the hardened nub, sucking at it relentlessly. Tori's hands buried themselves in his hair and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. "Oh my...Beck!" she cried out, bucking into his hips.

Beck just smirked into her breast and swapped to the second, giving it the same treatment as the first. His hand went to massage the mound roughly, eliciting mewls of delight from Tori's mouth. _'That's right Tori... you're mine...say my name more.'_ Beck's other hand slid inside her pants and gripped her ass, squeezing and kneading it like he was with her chest.

"Be-"

**DING DONG. BAM-BAM-BAM.** "VEGA, BECK, OPEN UP." Jade's shrill voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

Beck sighed. "Go clean up Tori, I'll handle her till you come back." With a nod Tori scurried off to the bathroom with her cloths in her arms, and Beck let out another heavy sigh, going to answer the door.

_**Wow, this was suuuuper long (for me that is). Hope you enjoyed~! I wonder what'll the two do now that Jade's gonna be watching them... and who else thinks Beck was acting like a pushy boyfriend and a creep? Who wants more or less of that? I'd like to know my audience's thoughts on this~!  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Obsession.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Victorious or characters.**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual references, course language and adult themes.**

**My warning: Possessive and Obsessed Beck. Psycho-er Jade. And stalking.**

_**Chapter 6: The sane, insane and inane.**_

Beck watched as Tori walked to the bathroom with haste. _'Man, even when fast walking that ass still sways.'_ He sighed again and walked to the door. _'Game face.'_ With a smile he opened the door. "Hey babe, you okay?" Beck leaned casually on the door frame, arms crossed.

"Where is she!?" Jade demanded.

_'Hiding from you like any other sane person.'_ Beck inwardly smirked at the thought. "She _was_ in the bathroom, it's where she said she went." Beck shrugged nonchalantly and gestured Jade to come in.

"And why would you need to know this?" Jade scowled.

_'Cause it's common courtesy?' _Beck sighed. "She told me cause she needed to go... and we are currently dancing together." Jade's face remained the same. _'Pity.'_

"Still!" Jade exclaimed, fists clenched at her side.

"Jade if you're going to be irrational, you need to leave." Beck said sternly, crossing his arms once again. "I'm warning you, Tori and I will be close, touching, and if you rage again I _will_ kick you out of this house. She might not, but as your _boyfriend_ and her _friend_, **I** can."

Jade assessed Beck's stern features and set jaw. _'I see he's not messing around... fine.' _Jade sighed and unclenched her fists. "Alright, fine. But if anything happens that-"

"No. This dance is supposed to be sexy and sensual." Beck smirked at her, eyeing her lips for a little before sliding his eyes to her own. "If you don't get so angry you want to kill someone, then clearly I'm not doing a good enough job. However, acting on it and thinking it are two different things Jade, remember that." Jade breathed out shakily and nodded, eyes hooding a little. That's when they heard the tapping of heels across wood was heard.

"Hey Jade..." Tori waved awkwardly, smile tense.

"Shut up Vega." Jade glared before getting glared at by Beck. "...I mean 'Hi'." she said with a straight face, showing no emotion.

"Suuuure you did." Tori looked at her with a 'riiiighhhttt' face before smiling and gesturing her to have a seat. She did and crossed her arms, glaring at the two actors/dancers/singers in front of her.

"Well this isn't awkward." Beck muttered.

"Uh-huh." Tori muttered back. "I'm'a just go start the music." she said with a sigh, before walking away. It took all of Beck's power not to stare at her ass when she turned, opting instead to shoot a nervous smile to his girlfriend. Soon Tori was back by his side and the music had started.

Let's just say, during the dance, Jade's face displayed various emotions: anger, annoyance, fury, shock, and the favorite: 'oh no she di-eeeent.' So it's safe to say by the end of the routine, she was ready to go ape-shit on someone's sorry ass. It didn't help very much that whenever they stuffed up, they had to do it again... and again... and-_wait for it_-again~! "Are you guys dancing or having sex?" Jade seethed, glaring dangerously at Beck as the two stopped for a drink's break.

"Sex does not include clothes." Beck pointed out.

"The way you two were rutting at each other, it wouldn't need to." Jade scowled, glaring at Tori, who blinked and slowly started backing up.

"In my defense, it's not my fault we got stuck with tango." Tori said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"And I wanted to do it a bit interpretive so..." Beck put in, coming to her rescue.

"It's Beck's fault!" Tori hurriedly said, making Beck shoot her a 'Dude!' look and her expressing her regret with a 'what was I supposed to do!?' mixed with an 'I'm SORRRRY' face.

"It's the teacher's fault." Beck decided, shooting one last playful glare Tori's way, making her smirk.

"Hmph... I'm gonna kick her ass." Jade decided.

"_He_ is six foot eight and has the muscles to back it up." Beck smirked. Jade just sent him a withering glare.

"...um... this is probably a bad question but... what if he wasn't?" Tori looked at Jade nervously.

"Then I'd slam her pretty face on a mirror-." Jade sent a scathing glare Tori's way.

"O-KAY." Beck interrupted. "That's it, show over, bye, I'll call you later." with that Beck ushered a very pissed-off Jade out the door.

"Hey! What do you think you're-" Jade exclaimed as she struggled against his grip.

"Bye babe." With a smile Beck closed the door.

"BECK OPEN UP NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET THIS." Jade banged on the door, raging at the fact that her boyfriend so easily kicked her out.

"No can do babe, you crossed the line." With that Beck walked away, standing awkwardly beside Tori until the fists and shouting stopped and angry feet were heard stomping away.

"Well that was... interesting..." Tori mumbled. She then turned to Beck who gave a chuckle in response. "Beck, what was that?" Tori asked softly, finding it hard to look Beck in the eye.

"Hmm? What was what?" he raised an elegant brow, playing with Tori's hair with a soft smile on his face.

Tori blushed but didn't stop him. "This... us..." her tiny smile turned into a frown. "It's not right... you're with Jade..." Tori mumbled, looking up at him finally, only to be caught breathless by his gaze.

Beck leaned in slowly and kissed her gently on the lips. "Sorry, that just felt so right I couldn't stop myself." he smirked and winked at her, making her giggle a little. "But seriously, think about it, what happens if I break up with Jade, and get with you? You think that's a smart idea for you?" Beck frowned and crossed his arms. "I don't give a damn what's coming my way, I can handle it. But I won't have you in danger. Not for a second." Beck uncrossed his arms and ran his fingers through his hair. "Tori, I can lie to Jade as much as I want... hell she does to me all the time." Beck rolled his eyes and Tori frowned. He then took Tori's hands in his. "But I can't lie to you, you don't lie, there's nothing... fake... about you, I can read you like a book." Beck then ran his fingers through her hair. "But when it get's too much for you... I will break up with Jade. I have a few rules though." Beck frowned, taking his hands away.

Tori raised a brow. "Like what?" she asked, missing the warmth of his skin more than she'd like to admit.

"Like-" Beck looked pointedly at her. "-you moving in with me." Tori's eyes widened. "And only getting rides from me, and never straying from my side as much as possible, and you must never be alone." Beck crossed his arms again. "Agree with this and I'll break up with Jade... you also have to learn Karate... and how to handle a knife... but I can teach you that one." he smirked at her. "So..?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Is she really that dangerous..?" Tori murmured.

"The last time a girl asked me out Jade set her hair on fire... and I didn't even tell her about the girl." Beck muttered the last bit. "The other time a waitress flirted with me she got Jade's AND my drink spilled all over her and lost her job." Beck sighed, grimacing at the scene. "And don't even get me started on the first night we snuck into a club. The bar girl had a black eye and broken nose within the first couple minutes." Tori winced at that and then looked at Beck.

"How did you guys get together?" she asked, shock written all over her face.

"Easy. She said I had to be her boyfriend, I was surprisingly single at the time-" this made Tori snort and Beck grinned at her. "-and I shrugged and said why not. The end. Romantic right?" he wiggled his brows, making Tori all out laugh.

"Alright already, I get it, yeesh." Tori laughed softly again before smiling at him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." Tori took a deep breath. "Let's leave the break up as a back up plan." Beck smirked at her in a way that screamed 'I told you so.' Tori rolled her eyes and grinned at him. "Well then my secret hottie, shall we dance?" she held out her hand.

"I would be delighted Ms. Vega." Beck did a grand bow, making Tori laugh harder as she went to turn the music back on. "Hey Tori." Beck called, just as she was about to turn the music on. "Let's just dance." he smiled softly at her. She nodded and a small smile lit her face. She picked out the first song that she saw. When the music turned on Beck raised a brow. "Perfect two by Auburn?" Tori looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"Got a problem?" she huffed.

"Nah, just thought you were too cute." Beck shrugged before wrapping his arms around her lean body. Tori chuckled and shook her head as he spun her around the room.

'Maybe this wouldn't be too bad...'

_**Yes yes I know, I'm terrible (insert sad face here). BUT. Here it is, thanks to a persistent fan, I finally wrote it up along with a few other stories. I suppose the time just got away from me, sorry everyone, but I thought you might like this cutesy little teaser before things start to get heated and a little crazy~! I look forward to reading your comments on this, peace ^.^v (IDEAS ARE WELCOME.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Obsession.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Victorious or characters.**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual references, course language and adult themes.**

**My warning: Possessive and Obsessed Beck. Psycho-er Jade. And stalking.**

**Chapter 7: The night, the laughter and the morning after.**

Tori sighed, smiling lightly as she recalled the afternoon. 'It was sooo much fun!' She giggled when Beck's face came into mind. She squealed excitedly into her pillow and tossed in bed. Outside, a very amused Beck was watching this entire display with a grin plastered on his face. _'Man, she can be so damn cute at times.' _Beck smiled and approached the window. _'Wait a sec. So, now that we're together, doesn't that mean I don't have to hide anymore?'_ Beck asked himself, a slow smirk traveling up his face. He then casually stepped into view and knocked on the glass balcony doors. He heard a muffled shriek and a thud before quick footsteps heading towards him.

The curtains were thrown haphazardly to the sides and Tori peered through the window. The light shone on Beck's face and she breathed out in relief. Opening the doors, she looked nervously up at him. "Hey Beck, what's going on?" Tori asked, checking him for anything out-of-place.

"Can't I see my favorite girl now and again?" Beck smiled, tilting her head up and kissing her briefly on the lips.

Tori's face flushed and a smile lit her features. "Course you can! It's just, we spent all day together." the blush didn't fade from her cheeks, and she had to look away in hopes of hiding her embarrassment.

This failed but Beck couldn't help smiling at her attempt. _'God she looks so cute! I wonder how long it'll take for her to realize she's standing in front of me in a pair of shorts and a singlet. Hopefully soon cause I'm getting uncomfortable.'_ Beck shifted and stepped closer to her as she turned to let him into her room.

"So what's-" Tori squeaked as two strong arms wrapped around her and crushed her into an equally toned body. "...up." she mumbled. Her eyes widened as she felt something hard rub against her lower back. 'Oh sweet fruit-tarts, is that a...' her face now resembled a tomato.

"You look really sexy you know that?" Beck husked in her ear, one hand trailing up her shorts as the other worked it's way up her singlet.

Tori flailed and untangled herself from his grip, ending up on the floor with a sore bottom. "Woah there! Slow down boy." Beck just cocked a brow as she re-collected herself. She scrambled up and backed away from Beck's hungry eyes. "L-l-let's take it one step at a time, kay? My parents would flip if they found you here. You could get in serious trouble!" Tori said, managing to come to her senses.

"I don't think anyone saw me." Beck shrugged nonchalantly, hands in his pockets. _'Not to mention I've done this everyday for around four months and haven't got caught once.'_ Beck inwardly smirked.

"But still!" Tori urged, running a hand through her hair anxiously.

Beck walked towards her and ran his hands up and down her forearms. "Calm down baby." Tori blushed at the name. "No one will notice as long as we don't make a lot of noise. And as for going slow, I think I have enough self restraint to not rip your clothes off the moment I see you, it's just you surprised me." Beck smiled reassuringly as Tori scrunched her brows in confusion. _'So I may not have that self restraint, but you don't need to know that till I do you once.'_

"What are you talking... about." Tori's jaw dropped and she almost screamed. "You perv!" she whisper-shouted, covering herself with her arms.

"Now calm down baby." Beck smirked, playing with a lock of her hair as she glare-pouted at him. "We both know I've seen more than that." he pulled at her arm, crashing her body into his. Tori would have squealed out loud if it wasn't for Beck's forceful lips against her's. His tongue pushed it's way inside her mouth and opened her up to him, tasting all around as he pushed her down onto the bed. She gasped at the roughness of the kiss as her head hit the pillows, her sheets almost swallowing her whole as Beck's large body moved on top of her. She moaned softly as his hands trailed up and down her exposed skin, eyes shut tight. A few more seconds passed and Tori felt heady from the lack of air and the lust that was overpowering her. Beck then moved his face from her own and left her gasping for breath, lips slightly split, hair a mess and cheeks tinged with rouge. Beck smirked then and got off the bed. He calmly walked to the light switch and turned it off before returning to his stunned lover.

"B-Beck?" she breathed. He smirked at her and casually removed his shirt. Then unbuckled his belt and removing his pants, a blushing and dumb-founded Tori watching him all the while. He moved to her, removing her shirt and shorts with practiced ease. He gathered her into his arms and threw a blanket over the two of them afterwards. Tori blinked as all of this happened, not really aware what was going on. Beck then claimed her lips in a slow, deep kiss, sucking lightly on her battered lips before tracing a tongue over it's rough edges.

"Night baby." Beck smiled, brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead. One arm was flung over her, it's hand stroking her ass lightly and the other arm was bent, cushioning her head. Their bodies were pressed together in his tight embrace.

"G'night." Tori beamed, snuggling into his warmth, breathing in the pure Beck smell with relish. And that's exactly what Beck awoke to in the morning.

_'This is...perfect. Almost perfect. If we were naked and I was still inside her, then it would be perfect. But this is nice for now.' _Beck mused to himself, breathing in Tori's scent as the morning rays peeked out of the open curtain. _'Damn, we forgot to close that.' _Beck glared at the light. _'If it wasn't giving me a nice view of a sleeping Tori I would hate mornings.'_ Beck then smiled, hugging Tori tighter._ 'Now even if she wakes up I can keep holding her.'_ Beck thought to himself happily. He then climbed on top of the girl, undoing her bra. _'I should have taken this off last night.'_ Beck frowned a little, sliding down her underwear with one hand and removing her bra with the other.

"Beeeck." Tori moaned as the morning chill hit her exposed chest, tightening her nipples. Beck grinned as he looked up at the feast in front of him.

_'Lamb to the slaughter.'_ Beck licked his lips at the sight and bent down to enjoy. His tongue peeked out of his lips and traced around the tight nub before swirling against it, receiving an arch and moan in reply to his ministrations. He smirked again and his teeth lightly tugged on the swollen button, sucking it with slight force as he stared down at the writhing body beneath him. Beck settled his body in-between her legs, parting her thighs so that her legs hooked around his back and his hand dug into the flesh of her ass. The other one kneaded her right breast as his mouth played with her left. His hips bucked into hers, the core of his boxers getting soaked with her, and his own, juices. Their hips synched with each other's, rutting together like wild animals.

Beck crashed his lips against Tori's, making her eyes snap open and moan louder into his mouth. Barely comprehending what was going on, Tori drowned herself in his kiss, hands desperately clinging to his back as she neared her release. Beck felt it himself, his thrusts getting faster and more haphazard as he kissed her with a fierce intensity. Her legs wrapped tighter around him and the bed shook as Tori felt her body being rammed continuously against the bed. Finally white heat clouded their visions and they fell against the bed in a panting heat.

"...Did you like your wake-up call?" Beck husked into her ear, the raspiness of his tone due to him just waking up.

Tingles ran down Tori's spine and she moaned. "Nn." was all she could get out, still panting.

Beck let out a chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes." Beck then scooped her in his arms and carried her bridal-style to the bathroom. Tori just giggled and swung her arms around his neck.

Later that day, when she returned to her senses, she freaked the fuck out at Beck and refused to talk to him for the entire day. Now Beck is trying to win her back.

_**Wish him luck peeps, he's gonna need it.**_

_**Okay, so I realized, after checking my account, I had disappeared from the face of the planet. I sincerely apologise for this, and though I know you all have your pitchforks and torches ready and waiting, I want you all to know that unfortunately for me I am still in my education phase of life and till I get that degree under my belt, you all may experience random bursts of 'where-the-fuck-is-the-update' syndrome. Buut on the plus side, here is the next chap~! AND I have ideas for the next one~!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Obsession.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Victorious or characters.**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual references, course language and adult themes.**

**My warning: Possessive and Obsessed Beck. Psycho-er Jade. And stalking.**

_**Chapter 8: Forgive, Forget and be Afraid.**_

"Tori, come on, you gotta forgive me sometime." Tori just turned her head away from Beck's pleading expression. His arm was bent over the locker and his hand was on his hip, towering over her. "I have begged, apologized, pleaded, gone down on my knees and sang. What else do you want from me!?" he said, exasperated, slim appendages running through his rich chocolate locks. Tori just shot him a glare and stormed off, slamming the locker door. "Dammit Tori!" Beck stormed after her.

Steely eyes watched this entire exchange with confused rage. "...What did I mess?" The bag-pack was casually slung over her shoulder had now drooped to her elbows as she crossed her arms.

"You alright Jade?" Andre quirked a brow, looking at her, slightly weirded out. He was standing a little closer than necessary, Jade noted, but didn't comment.

"Fine!" she snapped instead, stalking away.

"...wow..." Robby blinked, coming up behind the two, Rex casually hopping along on his fist.

"I know...god she looks amazing..." Andre said dazedly, leaning against his locker for support as he stared after her retreating form, eyes following the slight sway of her hips. Robbie squinted at him and Rex rose a brow.

"What did he just say!?" Rex's mouth dropped open.

"Uh, I mean... she looks... crazy. Yeah, crazy..." Andre blinked out of his stupor and blushed a little. They just stared at him. The pianist glared and walked away.

"...That just happened right?" Robbie blinked.

"Nah, everyone just hates you. Idiot."

"Hey!"

…

"Baby..." Beck slid his arms around Tori's irritated form as she put her book into her locker. First period had finished and she was getting out her books. Unfortunately for her Beck had packed up early and got his stuff quick, in order to get to her before she could get away. "Tori~" he husked in her ear, thumbs circling her hips underneath her jeans. "Forgive me? Please?" he slowly trailed kisses down her collar. Tori gasped and arched into his touch, moaning softly. "You know you waana~" He nipped her collar bone lightly sucking just above it lightly, trailing the area with his tongue. Tori's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he continued to suck weak spot.

"Beck..." Tori yelped as she felt his teeth pierce her skin, only to fall back as he sucked on the wound. "Someone-" gasp "-will-" moan "-se-AH!" He sucked a little extra hard, soothing the skin with light tongue swipes. Waves of pleasure hit her as she leaned against the lockers for support.

"Now... please?" All that Tori could manage out was a slight whine and a feeble nod of her head. "Excellent." Beck smirked and stepped back, turning Tori so he could admire his work. She now had a deep red spot covering part of her neck clearly visible to anyone within talking distance. He smirked and sauntered off, calling behind him. "Later Tori."

Tori sighed and sunk to the floor, her books sliding out of her arms as she stretched her legs out on the floor. "...he got me..." Tori mumbled, touching her slightly damp neck lightly.

…

"Oomph!" Jade blinked as she ran into a solid wall. She was about to yell at the male in front of her, only to see Beck watching her bemusedly.

"Jade? You alright?" he asked, raising a brow as he steadied her.

"I'm fine babe, just wondering where you were... and what you were doing with _Vega_ of all people."

"Talking, till Andre whisked her away." Beck lied smoothly, letting the blame for Tori's hickey easily fall into his lap. 'Annoyingly enough, I don't like the fact that I can mark her but not let everyone know it's me...that she's _mine_... besides, as _if_ I'd let Andre get anywhere close...'

"Babe, you okay?" Jade frowned up at him, crossing her arms in annoyance. He was preoccupied, and _not_ with thoughts of her. She could just tell.

"Yeah, just thinking." he smiled distractedly at her, shifting his stance.

"So...you sounded like a suck up, why were you following her like some stupid dog?" Jade bit out, her hands fisting at her side.

"I wasn't... ugh, alright I offended her-" he got cut off.

"How?" Jade demanded

"...I can't tell you, it's kinda personal to her, ask her yourself if you want." Beck shrugged, hiking his bag up higher on his shoulder.

"Actually, I think I will." Jade glared and stormed off once again.

"Well... I better warn her then..." Beck sighed and went off to performance.

…

Tori was making her way to class on shaky legs when she saw a blur of black and a little green march her way.

"ALRIGHT VEGA SPILL IT." Jade bellowed, slamming the locker next to her head.

"Huh?" was all Tori could get out.

"You _know_ what." she seethed. "Why was _my_ boyfriend following _you_ around like some kicked puppy!?"

Tori blinked as a picture of Beck with dog ears popped into her mind. "...cute..." she mumbled under her breath.

"What!?" Jade scowled, re-crossing her arms.

"I mean uh... he... hurt me... mentally!" she squeaked out the last part. She then flushed deep red as she recollected exactly _how_ her 'hurt' her.

"What did he _do_?" Jade pursed her lips, eyeing the blushing expression with distaste.

"But I don't want to-" Tori started.

"You _better_ tell me or-" Jade threatened.

"Hey, Tori!" Tori let go a sigh of relief and smiled as he shot her a smirk.

"What's going on here?" Beck rose a brow.

"Tori was _about_ to tell me why you were following her around all morning. That is until _you_ interrupted." Jade glared at her boyfriend icily.

"Uh no, I wasn't." Tori retorted sassily, feeling a little safer now that Beck was by her side.

"Oh _really_-?" Jade asked tauntingly.

"Yes. Really." Beck smirked at her tone and snickered inwardly at Jades look of disbelief. A firm grip wound around Tori's elbow as Beck dragged her behind him.

"C'mon Tori." And then he lead her away. Jade steamed after them, fixed glare on their touching arms.

…

"Okay she _really_ scares me." Tori mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Beck had situated her lean form on his lap. Since they were now a 'thing' Beck didn't need to hide their closeness. In fact, he planned to abuse the situation as much as possible. And that showed in the way his hands casually stroked her thigh and snuck up her shirt while the teacher was talking. Mr. Davids was pretty chill with his class, uncaring of how they acted as long as they didn't disrupt anyone else and did pretty damn well with their studies. And seeing as both Tori and Beck were at the top of their class and speaking in hush voices, he didn't pay them too much mind. Also due to the fact that they sat at the back.

"Well she can't hurt you with me around baby." Beck cupped her breast in his left palm as she took down notes. "Also, you mind wearing a skirt tomorrow?" Beck frowned at the jean-clad thigh. "Not too tight though, that's all mine." he smirked palming her inner thigh outside of her jeans.

"Um sure." Tori shot him a weirded look. "I'll never get to wear mini-skirts again will I?" Tori chuckled, moaning softly as he flicked her nipple.

"Yeah probably not. Considering the only time I'll let you wear it is when we're alone and when we're alone I'd have stripped you." Beck smirked earning a light smack from Tori after she blushed crimson.

"Beck!" she whisper-shouted.

"Tori!" he mimicked nasally, grinning cheekily.

"Both of you need to stop because you are being too loud." Mr. Davids said, crossing his arms. The couple turned their heads to see all the students staring at them in shock. Tori blushed a darker shade of red and Beck chuckled nervously, stealthily withdrawing his hand from under her shirt before it was noticed, sliding Tori from his lap. The teach might have been chill, but he _was_ still a teacher. "Excellent." He eyed the two for a second longer before continuing to write. The two shared a conspiratorial look before going back to their work.

_**Okay WHY do people think I'm abandoning this? When the fluke'd I say that? I'm just a slow and random updater -.-; I do have other stories to update... and a life... though most who know me would laugh out right at that claim... Anyway peepz, here's the next chap fr yr feasting eyes, bon apetite. Rev and tell me what ya think neh?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Obsession.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Victorious or characters.**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual references, course language and adult themes.**

**My warning: Possessive and Obsessed Beck. Psycho-er Jade. And stalking.**

**Chapter 9: She's here, she's there, she friggin' _EVERYWHERE_!**

Tori and Beck laughed lightly as they stepped out of class. They were both talking cheerfully about what to do over the weekend and wanted to see a movie together. That's when they heard someone clear their throat. Both turned their heads to the side to see a very pissed Jade standing there with her arms crossed. "So, how was your little _chat_. Having fun?" She raised a perfectly trimmed and heavily eye-shadowed brow. Tori winced at the menacing note in her voice.

"Yes actually." Beck said, confidence oozing off of him. Tori felt her own backbone grow a little as he stood by her.

"Oh really?" her eyes now narrowed as she gritted he teeth. Jade didn't exactly like when Tori grew a pair. It unsettled her.

"Yes actually. We were just making plans to go to the movies with everyone." Tori hummed, smiling at Beck. He shot a quick look at her. Jade narrowed her eyes at the shared look.

_'Woah woah, back up, we were supposed to go to the movies together. Just the two of us... what is she up to?'_ Beck narrowed his brows, puzzled, but played along anyway. "Yeah, I was about to head over to get you and Andre and Tori was going to tell Cat and Robbie." Beck sighed, hand running through his hair. Both women eyed the action, entranced. Jade snapped out of it first.

"Oh..." Jade muttered. "Then come on, we have to find Andre." With that Beck was yanked from Tori's side and dragged down the hall. He shot a look Tori's way and she nodded sheepishly. She would explain later. The girl then went off to find Cat.

_**With Beck...**_

"Yo Andre!" Beck called, Andre turned his head and shot Beck a friendly smirk.

"What up Beck?" he blinked when he saw Jade. His smirk faded and he froze a little, managing to collect himself before anyone noticed. "Hey Jade." Andre smiled a little at the permanent scowl on Jade's face. 'Cute.' his mind cooed before he turned back to Beck. Beck's brow raised at this action, but chose to leave it as food for later thought.

"Tori and I decided we should all go to the movies. The new Avengers came out and well, we both want to see it. You wanna go?" Beck grinned. As much as he wished all his friends would say no so that he could be with Tori, it wasn't happening, and he wasn't going to delude himself into thinking otherwise. So he just sucked it up and decided to take it like a man.

"Are you kidding? Of course I wanna go." Andre and Beck fist-bumped. "When is it?" Beck shrugged, they hadn't exactly worked it out yet.

"Saturday, probs." He then turned to Jade. "Hey babe, I'm going to take a piss, I'll meet up with you and Andre at the usual table." Beck kissed her cheek and left, he needed to find Tori. Jade steamed and huffed. She then turned to see Andre watching her carefully. Jade raised a brow at him and sneered. Andre just grinned and cocked a brow. She rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms.

"Let's just go." she muttered, stomping her way to the cafeteria, her black and green tresses swinging violently behind her.

"After you princess." Andre smirked, how he wanted to bury his face in those lush waves. Jade stopped dead in her tracks.

"_What_ did you call me?" she seethed, turning to him menacingly. Her hold on her sling bag tightened to an almost painful grip.

"Sorry... my queen." he teased. She blinked but then stepped closer to him. She looked up at him threateningly, eyes narrowed and teeth baring.

"Call me that again and I will make you regret it." Jade hissed.

Andre felt a little turned on, both by the proximity and by the heat in her words. "Is that a threat or a promise?" he husked unintentionally. She looked taken aback for a second. Hell he was. She searched his eyes for a trick, but found none. Jade stepped away, eying him wearily.

"Let's go." she snapped, turning on her heel. Andre followed her loyally.

"Yes honey." he muttered sarcastically, though he smiled at the thought of one day calling her honey. He then slapped himself. 'She's Beck's girl dude, get a hold of yourself!'

"And stop with the damn names." she ordered, throwing a dark look behind her.

"Fine...Babydoll." He couldn't help it, it was out before he could think. Jade felt a twitch coming on. She snapped her head back to the front.

'If I have to deal with this for long, I'm _going_ to hurt someone.' Her mind raged.

Andre just chuckled again, speeding up his pace so that he could walk next to her. 'She's so fucking cuuute~!' his mind cooed again.

_**With Tori...**_

"So what do you think you guys?" Tori beamed at her red-head and curly haired friend.

"I'd love to." Robbie grinned.

"Oh yeah, movie time." Rex cheered.

"Cats are so cute!" All three turned to the red-head and gave her the 'what the actual fuck' look. "What?" she frowned and curled her hands into her chest defensively. They just blinked and turned to each other.

"Any-way..." Tori mumbled. "So it's like Saturday night, you in yeah?" She got two nods and a Cat smile. Tori just shook her head and they all headed to the cafeteria.

"Oh hey, there's Beck!" Robbie waved him over and he smirked at them. Tori gulped and hid behind the other two. She was in sooo much trouble.

"Hey guys, you mind if I borrow Tori for a sec? Great thanks." Said girl winced and – unwillingly - followed Beck as he dragged her over near the lockers. "So, care to explain?" Beck quirked a brow, still holing onto Tori's hand.

"I panicked alright!?" Tori frowned, leaning into the lockers. Her expression was one of a caged animal. "She was acting all superior and suspicious and I was freaking out and I DON'T WANT TO DIE BECK." Tori told him, shaking his shoulders – or attempting to.

"Woah woah woah, calm down baby." Beck eased her off his shoulders and held onto both hands. He rubbed soothing circles at the backs of her hands and shushed her. "She's not going to kill you, she won't even touch you. Cause I'll be there, and I will protect you with my life." Beck promised her, smiling down at her nervous face.

"...Alright." Tori gave a shaky smile and took a deep breath. "I feel much better now. Sorry for snapping on you." She gave him a sheepish look and swung their hands a little.

"S'cool. It wouldn't be fair if you were completely perfect... but you're damn near it." He mumbled. Tori blushed and hit his chest. Unable to meet his eye she looked away. 'With a perfect body too...' Beck eyed her up and down. Tori caught the suggestive looks.

"Stop that." she giggled, blushing madly. He was such an animal.

"The truth hurts I know, but we all gotta face it one day." Beck smirked, catching the hand that tapped him and entwining their fingers.

"Psh, if there's anyone who's perfect here it's you Mr. movie star Casanova." Tori rolled her eyes and walked away. Beck smirked once again and his eyes followed her swaying hips. Tori turned slightly. "You coming?" she asked. Beck just shook his head in defeat and followed her.

'If only you knew just how imperfect I am, I'd be in jail by now.' Beck thought darkly as they walked back to their awaiting friends.

_**So like, yeah, right now is a pretty hectic time for me peeps, and I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for anther update. But here it is, I've managed to update basically everything I need to now so I am suuuper happy, frees me up y'know? Now though, I just wanna know some improvements I should have regarding the story. Any ideas?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Obsession.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Victorious or characters.**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual references, course language and adult themes.**

**My warning: Possessive and Obsessed Beck. Psycho-er Jade. And stalking.**

**Chapter 10: The devil, his darkness, his desire.**

Beck frowned, tapping the table with his finger while he used his other hand to feed himself. Now that Tori was truly his, in her mind as well... he just thought he'd be more... _satisfied_. But he was still as irritated and sexually frustrated as ever, even with this morning fresh in his mind. He bet that it was cause his date with Tori was ruined. He growled at his lunch, shoveling more food in his mouth. His eyes watched Tori talk to the two guys either side of her. Robbie was harmless enough, and Tori had enough sense to not fall for a puppet... but Andre, even if he was making goo-goo eyes at Jade whenever he thought no one was looking, still posed as some kind of threat. He _was_ Tori's best friend after all. Beck scowled in annoyance and he shifted his eyes to the other women in his life. Jade was joining in conversation, she had opened up more recently. Which was a tad bit suspicious seeing as it's _Jade_. He then slid his eyes back to Tori, who's eyes met his by chance. Beck smirked.

**Beck pov.**

I licked my lips slowly, watching her eyes darken and her lids lower. I felt my nails rake lightly on the table as I stared her down, feeling my inner-animal wanting to rip it'self out of it's cage and attack the petite brunette. I honestly would have, if we didn't have a crowd. _God why is she so utterly fuckable. Look at those lips, what I wouldn't give to leap across the table and maul her._ Beck swallowed a mouth of food as he felt his pants tighten. _Maybe when she get's back to her place I'll let her satisfy me with those plush little petals of her's. Damn, look at that pout._ I groaned lightly at the thought and stood up. I couldn't take it, I needed a breather. "Guys, I'm going to check on something. Be back." Then I fled. I could feel Tori's worried gaze on me, and Jade was drilling holes in my back as I retreated.

**Tori pov.**

I wanted to follow him, I really, really did but I knew that if I do anything too suspicious Jade would find out, and until some miracle happens where she doesn't care anymore, I'm screwed if I let it show. _I wonder what's up, he left in such a hurry too... he seemed kinda stressed._ Frowning a little, I started thinking about what could be bothering him. That's when a lovely image of him licking his lips just moments before popped into my head. _Maybe he... maybe he want to... do it._ I swallowed thickly. There was no way I was ready for such a big step. For god's sake, we only got together last weekend... and things had been going really fast... _I wonder if he would mind slowing down a little..._ Sighing I got up, hearing the bell ring. I said my goodbyes to everyone, avoiding making contact with Jade's face. On my way down the hall, a door beside me opened and two arms pulled me into the room, one hand covering my mouth so that I couldn't scream.

**Norm pov.**

"Tori, it's me." The sexy husk tingled down Tori's spine and she shivered lightly, relaxing.

"Beck, what are you doing?" The male had her wrapped up in a secure embrace, her front was pinned against the wall.

"It's just, since the locker I haven't been able to touch you and man is it killing me..." Beck let his finger run down her bodies, prodding and groping everywhere. Tori yelped as he pinched her nipple and her breath became heavier and heavier.

"Beeeeck, this is SO not the time for you to get needy." Tori moaned writhing beneath his persistent fingers. He just nipped her neck in response, nuzzling his face into her collar-bone. "Mmph..." Tori sighed as his fingers slid up her thigh, tracing a hot path to her leaking core. "Beck..." Tori realized this was going way too fast again and began pushing away from the taller boy. "Beck!" Tori finally managed to put a little bit of distance between them. She leaned heavily against the wall and tried to catch her breath.

"What is it baby?" Beck leaned back in to resume his exploration of her body but Tori held out a hand.

"Beck, this is going way to fast I..." Tori took a deep, shaky breath in. "I can't handle it. It's too much." She looked him apologetically in the eyes. "We got together practically _yesterday_." Tori stressed the word and Beck frowned a little. So she had a point, but still, he had _needs_ dammit!

"What brought this on? You were fine yesterday..." Beck frowned, leaning up against the wall and trapping Tori in-between. "Did something happen?" Beck leaned closer. A feeling of nervousness crept into her veins. He was starting to scare her a little. She had noticed all day he had been slightly tense, but she had brushed that off as nervousness... she was so wrong.

"No, no... but, I just think I'm not ready for all this, it's too overwhelming." Tori explained softly, her hands on his chest, ready to push him away again if the need arises. Beck's eyes darkened. This was not good. One of his hands took hold of Tori's wrists, pinning them above her head. Tori opened her mouth to question him but he crashed their lips together. His other hand focused on roughly removing her jeans. Tori tried to break out of the kiss, but his lips were too demanding. He was definitely scaring her. Finally Beck got the pants to fall to the floor and pool around her ankles. "Be-ck?" Tori whimpered as he pulled away. "St...stop... please... I'm not ready." her brown eyes pleaded with his own, begging to stop. Beck felt bad for her and hesitated. Just as he was about to pull away a bit more, Tori's thigh brushed against him. Then the lust took over.

"Just for a little bit and then we'll stop." he mumbled against her lips, leaning back into her. Beck then released Tori's hands and slid down her body to his knees, his eyes never leaving her own. Tori's eyes conveyed the fear and trepidation she was feeling at the moment. He then moved his gaze away from her eyes and eyed the sexy black panties hiding her treasure. Biting the rim he snapped his gaze back to Tori. Her arms lay limply by her side, mixed fear and lust had her paralyzed against the wall. Beck slid down the flimsy piece of material slowly. Then, in seconds, his eyes were off Tori and his tongue was inside her. Tori bucked and cried out. Beck snarled against her folds. He ripped the underwear clean off the girl's quivering legs and rolled it into a ball. He then swirled his tongue, making Tori gasp, her legs buckling. He let her fall to her knees and stuffed the soaked material past her plush lips, giving it a swift kiss before dragging her to the ground.

When Tori was on all fours when Beck promptly shoved two fingers through her dripping slit. Tori's cries were muffled by the cloth in her mouth, sometimes her mouth dropped open so wide she almost choked on the torn cloth, her head tilted back as she arched. Beck shivered at the sight in front of him. He tugged her shirt off of her body and un-clipped her bra, leaving Tori naked on the marble floor. Tears of pleasure pricked the corners of the girl's eyes as Beck added another finger, thrusting the long, slim digits faster and deeper into her. She cried into her underwear bucking into Beck's fingers. The rest of her body had given way, so the front half of her was sprawled on the floor, the back had her legs spread and ass in the air. Beck's eyes lit up as her hips shook and wiggled in time with his fingers, helping set a more intense pace for his fingers.

Then, with a cry the cloth could hardly stiffle, Tori came, spurting her juices all over Beck's awaiting palm. Licking his fingers, Beck eyed the lewdly positioned, exhausted girl. "Not finished baby." His tone expressed sincerity, but his eyes sparkled with a dark kind of excitement. No, they were not done yet.

_**So Beck got a little tired of playing it cool and nice, he finally let his true colors show once more :O I wonder what happens next... will he go all the way? Or will he stop? Will they get caught? if so by who? Look forward ;p**_**_  
_**


End file.
